


the one you want to forget

by bishopsknifetrick (orphan_account)



Series: oneshots [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Andy Hurley (mentions of), Joe Trohman (mentions of), M/M, Miss Missing You, Miss Missing You (Video), The Vixens - Freeform, The Youngblood Chronicles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bishopsknifetrick
Summary: he felt no remorse as the blade sunk into the demons skin, until he realized it was patrick’s skin that the demon was hiding behind.





	the one you want to forget

**Author's Note:**

> lol

Pete raised his blade in the air, pointing it straight at the man he loved; the man he loved so fucking much. This wasn't really who he loved, though. The Patrick he loved was buried somewhere, somewhere deep beneath the glowing yellow eyes that personified what the Vixens had done to his mind.

Pete watched his lover's lips curl into a snarl; a feral twinkle dancing in his yellow irises. Pete didn't know what to believe anymore; all he knew was that Patrick was dangerous. Dangerous and not in his right mind. "Patty..."

He, of course, got no verbal response. Just a low growl emitting from the back of the leader's throat. Pete wasn't even sure if he could consider Patrick the leader anymore- not at this point, at least. There were only two Youngbloods left; himself, and Patrick. Joe was killed by the so called 'leader', and Andy gave his life in exchange for the suitcase.

Pete narrowed his eyes, raising the blade even higher. He barely had time to utter a simple 'I’m sorry' before his lover lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. Pete felt the blade clatter to the dirt ground beside him, sending dust and dirt throughout the air. It filled his lungs, but he barely felt it. his main focus was on the man on top of him; not his labored breathing or the small crowd of people that had gathered around them.

Sweat trickled down his face as he used all of high weight to push Patrick off of him, coughing as he did so. The yellow-eyed man hissed, falling backwards onto the ground. He sent a cloud of dust through the air, mixing with Pete's sweat and blood that already clung to his clothes and skin.

"Fuck-" Pete spat, crawling backwards, away from his lover. He pushed himself onto his feet with his blood-stained hands, taking a deep breath and lunging for his blade. He grabbed the sword, putting a foot on Patrick's chest to hold him in place. Pete has no idea what was running through his mind as he began jabbing the sword downward, letting it sink into anything it found. He felt blood splatter onto his skin, which only acted as if the blade was stabbing him and not Patrick; the memory of killing the Vixen only days prior.

His mind was cloudy with the memory as he felt Patrick shove his hooked-hand into the air, pushing Pete off of him and onto the ground. Patrick crawled on top of him, raising his hook another time.

Pete has no words to comprehend the pain he felt when the hook sunk into his flesh. The first time barely phased him; the most painful part was thinking that Patrick- the most beautiful angel that Pete knew- had done it. He knew Patrick wasn't in control, but the fact that whatever was inside Patrick's mind was controlling his body; his lover had stabbed him.

He, of course, felt extreme remorse when he realized he had just done the same thing to Patrick, though.

Maybe that was why he didn't fight back as much as he could've; maybe that was why he let the demon inside his lover's mind continue stabbing him until he no longer took shallow, labored breaths. Instead, they were replaced by nothingness; the blank stare up at the sky that snapped the demon out of Patrick, bringing him back to his own mind.

The last thing Pete Wentz ever saw was the bright, electric- yellow eyes of the thing inside of his lover- Patrick Stump.

The last thing Patrick Stump ever saw was the dark, starry night sky staring down on his as blood poured from his throat. He slowly turned his head to the side, staring at his dead-lover behind him; staring at his dead lover with those goddamn beautiful blue-green eyes that Pete Wentz had missed so much.

**Author's Note:**

> posted from @thelastblews on wattpad


End file.
